The Decision
by delianismyotp
Summary: A picture of Dan and Phil kissing gets posted on the internet, forcing them to come out. It's incredibly stressful for Dan and he's not sure if he can do it. Phan.


**Pairing: Phan **

**Genre: Fluff**

**Warning: Swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and/or Phil (thank god for that); the events that are included in this fic are completely fictional; by writing this I'm not implying that Phan is, was, or ever will be real.**

"Phiiiiiiil" I sigh as I pull myself out of bed, it's 10 am, why would Dan even be up at this hour?

"Yeeeeees" I mock, waddling my way into the kitchen to find Dan sitting up straight on the couch.

"I didn't get one second of sleep last night, I wasn't tired till a few moments ago." He shuffles around to look at me. "I would go to sleep, but I have the live show soon..."

"Shoes on." I command. He looks at me confused for a moment, then happy, almost jumping off the couch (which probably used up 90% of his remaining energy).

"Starbucks?!" He practically skips over, and I had to laugh.

"Yes you silly butt" I say, kissing him on the forehead, "let's get you a caramel macchiato."

"uuuggh mmmmmm aaah"

"oh mother of god"

"you are SO good"

I stare at Dan making these taboo noises in the middle of the starbucks, trying not to laugh. Dan looks up at my face and practically spits his drink out.

"I'm sorry!" he laughs "just.. you looked horrified and amused at the same time and I just-" I can't listen to anymore of his teasing so I grab him by his collar and pull him closer, connecting his plump lips with my chapped ones. He kisses back for a moment, then pulls back. He smirks at me, dimples showing.

"Now shhh, and let's go back home, you seem to have woken right up." He chuckles then follows me out the door. "I feel as though it's your duty to embarrass me in as many ways possible." I push him slightly.

"Hey! At least I make our daily life more interesting!" I nod, I can't even argue with that. Ever since I met Dan, my life has been more.. alive, I guess you could say. It's filled with more smiles and hugs and little inside jokes that make people think we're crazy when we laugh at a simple word. I've been so much more happy ever since he asked me to be his boyfriend, one morning, right out of the blue. As soon as he said it, his eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth -being unbelievably cute- and started babbling about how he was sorry and he just couldn't wait and I (similar to today) kissed him and shut him up.

"Hey.. watcha thinking about?" I realize that I've just been smiling ear to ear while walking, and look up at Dan.

"About how you were so flustered when you asked me out." Dan's cheeks went bright red.

"It was intimidating! You looked so cute and it's so easy to say no..." I hug him.

"I would never say no to you darling."

"Do you love me?" I look up, surprised, only to see Dan's signature 'I'm a smart ass' grin.

"That doesn't count! Of course!" He kisses me on the cheek.

"Only teasing, Love."

"Hey guys! Am I live?" Dan smiles, I'm in the same room as him, but I'm editing my video at the desk, and he's talking to his viewers on younow. A siren is heard. "Aha guess the crime guys!"

As the live show went on, Dan continued smiling, but I noticed a change in is voice and actions. "Aahh.. well guys, sorry this has to be cut short, but I need to go, bye!" He says bye to a few viewers then closes the laptop.

"Hey.. you okay?" I ask, worried. He shakes his head then rests it in his palm. I rush over to him. "What's the matter baby?"

"There's a picture... of us" I stare at him, confused.

"There are a bunch of pictures of us, tumblr exists, Dan." He shakes his head again.

"No we... we're kissing." I stop for a moment, I mean, what are we supposed to do?

"So.. what do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know!" he snaps, sitting up from the couch. "I don't think I'm ready to come out I mean.. my parents don't even know! What will our viewers think?"

"Well what are we supposed to do Dan?" I yell, also standing up, "deny it? There's photo proof, Dan."

"But I'm scared Phil! What about our subscribers?"

"Those people who unsubsribe are not the people you want to be associated with anyway! Who cares, let them be biggots!"

"I don't know if I can do this Phil"

"We've been together for how long?!" I start to raise my voice, "2 years! 2 fucking years! Don't you think that we're at the stage that we should be comfortable with each other?"

"I am comfortable... I'm just scared" Dan's voice broke at the end, and any anger I had on him disappeared. I run up to him and engulf him in a hug.

"I'm sorry.." I whisper, "I get it that you're scared, just think about for a day, okay?" I feel him nod on my shoulder, "you should get some sleep, think on it. Night" He pulls back and kisses me before he goes into his room.

"Phil?" Dan asks, sitting beside me on the couch watching an old episode of The X Factor.

"mmh?"

"I'm ready." I turn to him and smile, he still looks terrified so I pull him onto my lap and hold him.

"We'll make it through this, okay Dan? We're strong"

"Yeah."

It's been a week since we've uploaded the video to Dan's channel about us coming out and being together. I was actually surprised with the amount of positive feedback. I knew that the people that watched it first are more "fans" unlike the others who are just subscribers, sooner or later, we're bound to get a sea of hate from random viewers. Now here we are, forgetting about the video, forgetting about everything else that isn't us. Dan's head is on my lap and I'm playing with his hair, which is curly, just how I love it. He's looking up at me and I'm looking down at him, talking only with our eyes, because this relationship doesn't need words. We simultaneously lean in for a kiss, and when we pull back, our eyes are inevitably saying "I love you".


End file.
